


Moonlight

by LavenderLily



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderLily/pseuds/LavenderLily
Summary: Jaebum thought a lot but he thought even more when he was alone in the night. Sometimes these thoughts led him to writing more song lyrics. Other times it led to thinking about how things were..Or a short drabble in which Jaebum thinks about Jinyoung's and his past.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so yeah... I hope you guys enjoy!! Warning this is unbetaed and I will most likely beta this later

Jaebum constantly missed Jinyoung but he missed him more during the late nights when the young singer was just a few feet away from him but felt a world away. The late night made Jaebum reminiscent of the relationship they had during their trainee, and later, Jjproject days. The memories tended to rush back to him as the pale moonlight enters the room.    
  
The memories of Jinyoung and him sneaking kisses in the night, when they were finally away from all the cameras filming the duo. The memories of the relief that washed over them when it was announced that they would debut as a duo called Jjproject. The joy they felt while being in a group with only each other.    
  
Only for the relief to subside a few months later when they were told that they were to return to being trainees in order to debut in another group.   
  
Jaebum clearly remembers holding a sobbing Jinyoung, his Jinyoungie he remembers with a pang of sadness, through the night. Jaebum clearly remembered how Jinyoung thought that they would never see each other again and how he was so torn with distraught.    
  
Jaebum also remembers how that was the last time they were that close until after their debut with Got7, when it was simply skinship for their fans. How shortly after Jinyoung managed to control his tears, he insisted that they break up. Jaebum was baffled at the time but Jinyoung was stubborn, as his Jinyoungie always was, and demanded that they broke up so that was if they didn't end up in an idol group together, they would be "okay." Jaebum was bitter then, and even now thinking back on this moment, about how that didn't make sense to him and was begging Jinyoung to not break up with him. But Jinyoung rose from the bed, so teary eyed that Jaebum just wanted to go and brush all those tears from his beautiful eyes, and left Jaebum alone in his bed then and there.    
  
Jaebum didn't know that he was full on sobbing now from his thoughts until he felt a hand on his arm. The vocalist jumped at the hand before he turned and noticed that is was only Jinyoung. Jaebum simply turned his head away from Jinyoung as he didn't want the younger to see him crying, even though he knows that Jinyoung has seen him through his worst before. Jaebum mumbled a weak, "Please leave me alone. I'll stop crying, just please go to sleep Jinyoung."    
  
A moment of silence went by, so Jaebum thought that the younger vocalist away before he felt his bed dip a bit behind him. Jaebum turned his head back a bit to see Jinyoung laying behind him. Before he could even ask why, Jinyoung simply stated, "Hyung we both know that you need someone when you're crying." These words coming from Jinyoung had him sobbing even harder now. This caused Jinyoung to come closer and to wrap his arms around the older boy.   
  
After Jaebum managed to control his breathing and tears, he turned to look at Jinyoung. That's when Jaebum noticed that Jinyoung was crying as well. Jaebum immediately turned around and started to wipe away the younger boy's tears. Jaebum continued to wipe the younger boy's tears as he said, "Do you ever think about us Jinyoungie?" Jinyoung let out a mix between a sob and laugh before saying, "That's why was crying you idiot." Jaebum let out a little laugh as well, used to Jinyoung calling him an idiot even though that was mainly before....   
  
Jaebum took a breath before saying, "Yah Jinyoungie." Jinyoung bite his lip nervously but seemed expectant as to what Jaebum was going to say anyway. Jaebum thought about how to word his next words before deciding on, "Do... Do you want to try us being together again..?" Jinyoung seemed to hold his breath before saying, "Are you sure..? After all I broke up with you.." Jaebum made sure to look Jinyoung in the eyes as he said. "I miss everything about you Jinyoungie. I miss us just laying together in our bed. I miss our kisses that make me forget everything else but most of all I've missed your presence Jinyoung... You were always here but it just wasn't the same." Jinyoung was close to tears again before saying, "I've missed you Jaebumie," and pressed his lips against the older boy’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> So as that was my first fic I would appreciate any constructive criticism!! But I hope you enjoyed reading my story despite me being really new to this!


End file.
